fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Bora
Bora is former member of Titan Nose Guild, he also worked as a slave trader. History Bora was once a mage that worked for the Titan Nose Guild but he was kicked out for using magic to aid in thievery. After this he started his own gang and continued his thievery under the guise of "Salamander". At one point, he was Juvia Loxar's boyfriend or friend for a short time but he became annoyed with her rain so he broke up with her. The relationship was apparently very short. Synopsis Macao arc Bora started going through a town using his Charm spell to attract young ladies to his yacht, at this time he meets Natsu Dragneel who thought he was Igneel. Seeing that he wasn't Igneel, Natsu sadly left but Bora gives him a fake autograph to "cheer him up". After hearing Lucy Heartfilia wants to join the Fairy Tail Guild, Bora pretends to be the Salamander of Fairy Tail to lure Lucy to his yacht. On the yacht, Bora reveals his true intentions to Lucy as he is going to sell the charmed girls to a nearby country (Bosco) as slaves. As he is about to brand Lucy with a slave mark Natsu and Happy arrive to save her and the girls. As Happy takes Lucy away, Bora tries to have her killed so the Magic Council doesn't realize his schemes. Despite this, Lucy sends his yacht back to the harbor with Aquarius. Realizing his ruined scheme, Bora proclaims he is a Fairy Tail mage to Natsu but Natsu reveals that he is in fact a Fairy Tail mage, exposing Bora's false claim. With this, Bora summons fire magic to kill Natsu but much to his and his gang's surprise, Natsu eats it revealing he is the true Salamander of Fairy Tail. Bora is then beat up by Natsu alongside his gang (and the harbor) and left for the knights to arrest him. ]] He was in jail for his crimes, but was apparently released, as we see him go to the play fairy tail's strongest team put on. Phantom Lord arc From Juvia's memories, we found out that Bora is Juvia's former boyfriend. Loke Arc In the anime, he was shown watching Team Natsu's play with various other familiar faces. Fighting Festival arc He, along with Bozo and Sue, watched Natsu and Happy on Fantasia Parade. Magic and Abilities Bora_magic_seal.jpg|Bora's Magic Seal Bora_rings.jpg|Bora's magic rings Bora_telekinesis.jpg|Bora uses telekinesis Skilled Magician: Bora knew some fire magic to the point where he could masquerade as "Salamander". He could not only attack with it but he could use it to help him fly. Despite this he was no match for the real Salamander, Natsu. Also according to Natsu, his fire was the worst fire he ever tasted. Bora also used illegal magic to aid in thievery so it goes without saying that he used illegal spells to make his crimes easier. He used these spells on people to trick them into doing whatever he wanted them to do. In the anime it is in the form of magical rings. *'Telekinesis': Bora also knows control objects with telekinetic ways. Used in the first episode, Bora made pearls of wine fly into Lucy's mouth. Trivia * In episode 30, Bora mentioned that when he first met Lucy, he was looking for pin-up girls, not slaves. References de:Bora Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Villains